


Rooftop Rendezvous

by tscSNK (tsc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting on the rooftop in the middle of the night is the perfect place to spend some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a text post on tumblr, which reminded me of a picture of houses that is also circulating and I kind of just ran with random thoughts from there. I had absolutely no idea where this was heading when I started, but I thought it was cute.

It was a clear night and the sky was black aside from the stars scattering in every direction. The breeze was cool, but being mid-summer it was a comforting change from the blazing sun.

I sat perched on the roof outside my bedroom window, blanket spread on the shingles while I sat back against the wall with a pillow cushioning my back. I sat with my knees up and my arms wrapped around my legs as I watched the stars shining brightly above me. It was quiet. Everyone in the neighbourhood was asleep, and the only sounds I could hear came from the freeway in the distance and even that was just a dull hum that I tuned out.

It was the perfect place to sit and think. It was the perfect place to have a moment to ponder the days events, and kick myself for missed opportunities, or have a solitary celebration for good things. This night, however, was the former.

Though before the thoughts could continue, there was movement from the house neighbouring mine

The houses were situated close together, and my bedroom was parallel to the person whom I had been just about to think about. He was my best friend after all, his spidey-sense must have been tingling.

“I thought I’d find you out here.” he whispered quietly, crawling out onto his own roof which was only a foot away from my own.

“Always.” I mumbled quietly, tightening my grip around my legs. I glanced up at the two-tone-haired boy before quickly looking back down to my knees. My heart began racing and all of the things that had happened earlier hit me like a ton of bricks and I wanted to dissolve and float away with the breeze.

I heard the other boy sigh before feeling the surface under me shake as he jumped across to my side. He didn’t take much time to sit himself down next to me.

“Marco.” he said, moving his hand up to cup my chin. I felt my cheeks flush immediately at the feeling of his hand, and I winced slightly as he turned my head to look at him. He wanted to talk about it, but I didn’t want to talk about it.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Jean.” I grumbled, moving my eyes away from his that were boring into mine. 

He sighed and dropped his hand from my face before shifting slightly beside me. I glanced up to see him sitting much like I had been only a few minutes before, eyes to the sky.

“Do you remember when I first moved in and knocked on your window in the middle of the night and we stayed up until the sun rose, and we both started school the next day on no sleep?” Jean spoke quietly, keeping his eyes upwards though I could see a small smile playing on the ends of his lips.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Do you remember when in seventh grade when we came up here at one in the morning to discuss how gross the girls in our class were? Mikasa’s cooties were taking over the school. Sasha’s were disguised as food…” he trailed off and I squinted at him.

“Yeah, what are you getting at?”

Jean chose to ignore me, and his tone became more serious. “Do you remember in ninth grade when I came out and got beat up and couldn’t go to school for a week because of it? But we came up here every day during that week and you told me all the good things people were saying about me, and how he got expelled for good reason?”

I nodded.

He paused for a moment and mirrored my position, wrapping his arms around his legs. “Do you remember last year when we came up here after coming back from Eren’s party and shared our first joint? And every one after that?”

Another nod.

Jean turned to me and sighed softly, and I finally let my eyes meet his again. “Do you remember three months ago when I knocked on your window in the middle of the night and we stayed up and watched the sun rise and I told you how I felt after all that time?”

“That’s not something I’d forget.” I admitted quietly before Jean could continue.

My words seemed to have thrown him off momentarily but he was soon back into rhythm after clearing his throat. “Do you remember two months and twenty-nine days ago when you knocked on my window and before I could even get my head out, you were pushing me into my room with your lips on mine for the first time?”

I felt my face flush at the memory, but I nodded. “Yeah…”

“Marco.” he almost purred my name and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

“Jean.” I tried to mimic back, but not anywhere close to how he had.

“You may be moving across the country but we are going to be okay.” he spoke quietly and calmly, and it was a complete change from how I had tried to explain to him before. 

I had been served with the news a few days earlier, and every time I had attempted to tell Jean, it fell through and something had come up. Once I finally had told him, I was a wreck and I ran. I had become so used to living with Jean in my life, I couldn’t imagine living my day to day life without him.

“I can’t-“ I was about to defend but I felt his hand move over my mouth. He had twisted himself right around to face me and I squinted once again at him.

“You will be miles away, but will talk every day. We will Skype every day. We will fucking write love letters to each other or some other form of communication - every day. If you haven’t figured it out by now, Marco, I love you. The situation sucks but we are going to be okay.”

My brain stopped registering words after a certain three were spoken. Jean had never said them, nor had I. Hearing them for the first time was an experience I had not been expecting just yet. My face instantly went back to the colour of a Roma tomato, and I was pretty sure my heartbeat could be heard in space. And I was positive Jean could hear it with the look I received

I was amazed he was so composed after dropping a bomb like that. Especially a bomb like that.

“Jean, I…” I trailed off as he dropped his hand that had still been pressed against my lips. I was searching his face for any doubt, though from how serious he had spoken I knew I was searching for something that was there. He had meant the words he had spoken, and that realization sent my heart flying out of my chest and the words jumped off of the tip of my tongue.

And I was stalling, and the content face in front of me was starting to drop into a sad state and I needed a way to save my ass before making the whole situation worse.

Jean was in the process of turning away from me when I reached forward to grab the collar of his shirt. I was never rough with him, really, but this needed to be done. With a fitful of his shirt, I pulled him forward until my lips were on his.

“We are going to be okay.” I finally repeated back to him, though more to myself than anything. It was going to take some getting used to, but I wasn’t losing him. We still had the rest of the summer together, and a lot could change in a month but I knew I wasn’t losing him. I couldn’t lose him. He was both my best friend and my boyfriend I knew I definitely could not live in a world without.

“We are.” He mumbled back between kisses, moving his hands up into my hair as he pulled me closer.

As the kiss broke apart and as we caught our breaths, my eyes roamed over the other boy’s and a smile crossed my lips.

“What?” he asked, brow furrowing slightly.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread or anything, so I hope it isn't terrible.
> 
> fic: rooftop rendezvous  
> [tscwrites](http://tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
